Flier
The Flyer is a winged Necromorph capable of flight. It's main form of attack is assaulting prey from above. Overview Flyers are one of two types of Necromorph unique to Dead Space: Extraction, the other being the Grabber. They are uncommon, appearing in only a few stages and in small numbers, and are not very threatening - their sole attack is to fly past the player and attempt to bite or slash them with their tail as they pass. A single hit will disrupt this attack and force them to fly away, and they cannot take much damage before being destroyed. This is helpful, as they have only one dismemberment point, their thin tails. They share a similar basic body structure with the Infector type Necromorph, but their relationship -if any- with this Necromorph is unknown (However, it is possible that they are less or further mutated versions of Infectors.) . A Flyer seems to consist of an armless upper torso twisted and flayed into a shape vaguely resembling a stingray, topped by a partially skinned human skull and possessing a 'tail' presumably composed of either intertwined nerves, a dangling spinal column, or both. Human lungs can be seen attached to the Flyer's back, and it is possible that, similar to the Wheezers, these have been mutated into chemical production chambers and are used to help generate lighter-than-air gases that help Flyers fly. They have horribly twisted facial features and black holes where their eyes should be. Unlike Infectors, Flyers move only through the air and possess considerable mobility and agility. This makes them quite hard to hit from a distance, and the speed with which they can dive makes waiting for them to attack the player and then shooting them, a tricky proposition. A Flyer is first seen in the Megavents, attacking in a scripted event and then retreating without need for defense on the player's part. Comments made by the characters indicate the presence of flying creatures in this locale (including a tentative suggestion by Gabe Weller that they might be bats; only to be informed that there is no native ecology to Aegis 7). No clue is given as to whether these are Flyers, Infectors, or even a mixture of both creatures. Flyers are encountered and fought in the Zero G Therapy Room in Chapter 5, in the Vegetation Room B in Chapter 7, on the Bridge in Chapter 9 and in Maintenance Bay 47 in Chapter 10. It's possible that the flyers were specially mutated by a Zero-G environment. Due to their similar traits, it's possible they are further mutated infectors. Strategy *Flyers make long approaches towards you before attacking. Be patient and wait until they close in to kill them; you may end up wasting ammo it you try to pick them off from a distance. *These necromorphs don't seem to have any glaring weak spots, but their arms and tail can be dismembered. *Short-ranged weapons are your best bet against Flyers; the Flamethrower, the Arc Welder, and the Force Gun can dispatch the Flyer easily. The Line Gun is also effective if you aim dead center just as it attacks; you'll severe both arms and its tail. Trivia *The Flyer is the second Necromorph to use flight. The first was the Infector, although it could only glide across small distance and in short bursts. *Two possible reason for the Flyers absence in Dead Space is that the flyer proved ineffective and that there was not enough room on the Ishimura for the Flyer to fly. *It's possible the Necromorphs saw how ineffective the flyers were, so decided not to create any more. Gallery Flyer.png|In-game shot of the flyer flyer front.png|the front of the flyer flyer back.png|the back of the flyer flyer behind.png|how much the lungs expanded on the flyers back Appearances *''Dead Space: Extraction'' Sources Category:Dead Space: Extraction Category:Necromorphs